yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Akiza Izinski
Aki Izayoi is a character from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and one of the mysterious Signers. Character design .]] Aki has short pink hair with two long, elbow-length bangs. She also rolls her hair with a device similar to a hair curler behind her bangs. When she duels under the alias "Black Rose Witch," she splits her two large bangs into about six smaller ones. Aki also lengthens the back of her hair under this alias, although how she does so is unclear. She has unusually shaped eyes which resemble those of a cat's. Her outfit is similar to uniforms that were worn by female military generals during the 1980's. Aki wears a low-cut black corset with short, white puffy sleeves and a high collar. She also wears a sleeveless magenta trenchcoat over it that flares at the back and is shorter and pleated in the front. In addition, Aki also wears a gold cross-shaped talisman with an emerald and an optional pair of dark, elbow-length gloves. Her stockings are the same color as her gloves and she wears red high heels with them. Aki's Duel Disk has pink and red trim. Character biography 's memory of Aki as the monstrous "Black Rose Witch".]] Aki possesses a "special power" which sets her apart from that rest of humanity, and even the rest of the Signers. This power appears to be a form of ESP; although its exact name and limits are currently unknown, it is activated only by sadness and anguish. This ironically has caused Aki a lot of sorrow, effectively fueling itself. She is noted to call it a "wretched mark." Aki is able to materialize Duel Monsters as reality and the effects of her Spell and Trap Cards are real, too. These elements combined liken any Duel in which Aki participates to a Shadow Game. In her youth Aki caused accidents while dueling, often resulting in people getting injured. Aki attended a Duel Academy as a young teenager, where she was known to have caused ore accidents due to the unstability of her powers. Due to these incidents, she became seperated from most people and took on the persona of the "Black Rose Witch" Clad in a dark hood and pale mask, the Black Rose Witch is an urban legend in Neo Domino City, feared and known for exterminating all who challenge her. Rua and Tenpei later decide to challenge the Black Rose Witch to a duel. It is during this encounter that Aki first sees Yusei Fudo and his Dragon's Birthmark. She expressed surprise to the fact that another individual also possesses such a birthmark, and after meeting him, Aki changes her outlook on the world. Since they haven't had a chance to talk formally, she sees Yusei as a challenge since she knows he possesses a mark as well. Aki is a participant of the Fortune Cup and eventually faces Jill deLauncebeaux in the second round. She wins the Duel using her signature monster, Black Rose Dragon. After Jill is scorched due to her monster's attack, Aki is exposed as the feared "Black Rose Witch," thanks to Jeager and Rex Godwin's plot to unmask her. They also wanted Jill to expose her as a Signer, however even with her using her powers within the Duel, Akutsu's D-Sensor received no reading. Aki's next opponent in the Fortune Cup is the Duel Profiler, Kodo Kinomiya, a mysterious man who attempts to confuse and disconcert her with tragic insights from her dark past. Rex Godwin and Jeager hope that this strategy will finally confirm Aki's existence as a Signer. After being pushed to her psychological limits by Kodo, Aki loses control and becomes even more unstable than usual. Ultimately, she claims victory, and moves on to the Tournament Finals, though not before her Claw Dragon birthmark is revealed. Her opponent in the finals will be Yusei Fudo. Deck Aki runs a "Black Rose" Deck, centering around the summoning of her powerful Synchro Monster and namesake, "Black Rose Dragon". She also utilizes several Plant-Type monsters and the versatile Field Spell, "Black Garden". In her Duel against the Duel Profiler, Kodo Kinomiya, Aki reveals an alternate strategy which inflicts Effect Damage to the opponent via "Rose Flame" and "Curse of Rose". }} Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters